Mysterious Girlfriend X
Mysterious Girlfriend X (謎の彼女X / Nazo no Kanojo X) was a monthly Japanese manga written and illustrated by Riichi Ueshiba. Originally published as a one-shot story in 2004, it soon became a serialized comic in Kodansha's Afternoon magazine in 2006. The manga finished in September 2014, ten years after it began. An anime adaptation by Hoods Entertainment began airing in Japan starting on April 7, 2012. Plot The series follows the relationship of Akira Tsubaki and Mikoto Urabe. Urabe is a mysterious transfer student who recently came to Tsubaki's school. After a series of strange events, Tsubaki finds himself addicted to Urabe's drool. She claims the addiction to be love sickness, and their the relationship slowly progresses, focusing on the odd bond that comes out of the drool attachment. The plot covers the various relationship developments for the couple, and how they're able to deal or overcome them via their special bond. Somehow, the drool allows them to experience what each other are feeling and allows for a better understanding of each other more so than any other couple. However, they do like to take things very slowly, with intimate aspects of their relationship being experienced ever so slowly, leaving the reader wondering when, or if, they will ever kiss. Characters Major Characters *Akira Tsubaki *Mikoto Urabe *Ayuko Oka *Kouhei Ueno *Youko Tsubaki Minor Characters *Hayakawa Aika *Matsuzawa *Momoka Imai * Suwano Ryouko * Yoshikawa * Mr. Tsubaki * Ogata * Nakajima Timeline In both the anime and the manga, the exact time period of the series is hard to place. DVDs seem to be commonplace, but a lot of the scenery and technology is very reminiscent of the 90's, and no one has a cell phone. This forces Urabe and Tsubaki to talk more face to face, rather than via text message or email, which is important because communication is a main theme throughout the series. Cell phones do exist though, as adverts for a 'P-Phone' with Momoka appear in the background of some manga panels. The manga includes a very wonky timeline though: Tsubaki and Urabe meet in their second year of high school after everyone has switched to their summer outfits (presumably in late May or early June going by chapter 14) and before the summer break. The pair go through many uniform changes over the course of the manga, and reference multiple summers and winters that all seem to proceed each other. One theory is that the manga jumps around the time the two spend at school as the author sees fit, focusing on specific adventures here and there. There's evidence for this in the way Tsubaki and Urabe celebrate their first Valentine's Day together as late as chapter 75 (along with their first Christmas, New Years and White Day together in the surrounding chapters), even though a storyline in as early as chapter 14 covers Urabe changing into her summer uniform the June after they met. By all accounts the pair should be in their third and final year of high school by now, and probably near the end of it as well. They'd also very likely be 18 years old now, although no chapters have covered any birthdays, exams or moving up a year and/or changing class. The simplest and most probable explanation is that as the manga continued on through the years, Riichi had more and more seasonal ideas for their relationship to encounter and just wrote them as he saw fit.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content